Formando una Avatar
by mockingjaypins
Summary: Korra esta cansada de meditar, entrenar y de todos los deberes que ser el avatar trae, se cansa del polo sur y huye a Ciudad Republica. Mako es un detective al que el Loto Blanco y el padre de Korra contratan para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Makorra everywere ok no . . pero los invito a leer.


"Capitulo 1"

Los dos entraron a la habitación, Korra corrió las cortinas de ambos lados, en todo el lugar (un bar de mediano tamaño con habitaciones al fondo) una serie de gemidos, risas y gritos ahogaban el ambiente; primero el abrigo, luego el corsé, estaba a punto de quitarse la falda cuando el chico de ojos dorados exclamo:

-Que divertido -dijo en tono burlon, mas bien sarcástico- sé que sabes exactamente quien soy y con que propósito e venido; no juegues conmigo Korra.

Korra recibió una mirada desinteresada por parte del chico, pero ella no hizo caso, solo sonrió por lo bajo, ¿Era su padre tan estúpido como para incluso darle su nombre?

–Claro que se quien eres, como no saberlo – dijo la chica con un tono serio, pero que rosaba lo seductor, rio un poco, una risa tonta, tapando su boca con una mano. –Eres otro cliente con bonches de dinero que solo busca un poco de diversión o es, que ¿Acaso buscas romance?, puedo darte las dos, por un precio razonable si lo ponemos de este modo.

El chico se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, tenía a Korra a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, y aun teniendo a esa chica de curvas marcadas, ojos azules, piel morena y rostro digno de admirar, su mirada seguía perdida en el infinito, ignorando a la muchacha que, por no decir otra cosa, tenía encima. No podía descartar el hecho de que realmente era bonita, aunque el podía admitir que había visto mejores, además el trabajo es trabajo, para algo le pagaban, y el no era de los detectives baratos, el tenía horarios, días e incluso periodos por los que trabajaba.

Y entonces en un hábil movimiento el chico se despojo de la bufanda color carmín que hace unos segundos se alojaba en su cuello y ato las manos de Korra, empujándola hacia la pared, la giro haciéndola quedar cara a cara con la pared y mientras lo hacia apretó mas aun el nudo que unía sus manos, Mako sonrió en señal de triunfo.

-Veamos, ¿Romance?… no lo creo, no eres mi tipo, ¿Diversión? si tal vez, esta es la primera vez que me divierto en años, te lo juro en años; ni siquiera tu amiguita Asami me divirtió tanto, tal vez me flecho y me enamore un poco, pero divertirme, –rio en seco- no.

¿Este imbécil había estado con Asami? Korra no podía creerlo, esto la hizo irritarse más de lo que de por si ya se encontraba, estaba a punto de usar sus poderes cuando casi se podía escuchar a si misma diciendo "tierra control" cuando la irritante voz del chico la saco de su cabeza:

-O si, me dijeron sobre tus poderes, sabes lo curioso también los poseo, y además esto es metal –golpeo suavemente la pared de metal contra la que la tenía aplastada– a puesto a que no puedes doblarlo o tan siquiera hacer que se mueva.

-No, pero si puedo hacer esto.

En un movimiento Korra uso su tierra control para deslizarse por debajo de la abertura que creaban las piernas de Mako separadas, y logro que ahora el fuera el amarrado y no ella y no contra la pared sino contra el suelo.

-Tal vez puedas aplicar tu fuego control en mis habilidades de pelea ¿no lo crees?, seria lindo verlo. Ya se que mi padre y el loto blanco te mandaron, es que enserio no entiendo la indirecta cuando me fui, ¿Enserio?

Mako se removió en el suelo y Korra puso su pie en el cuello de Mako dificultando su respiración. Ella rio.

–Vamos, tal vez podamos arreglar algo, te doy algo de dinero, te vas y les dices que estoy muerta o algo así y me dejas de molestar, diles que… no estoy interesada.

-No soy esa clase de persona, si me sobornas tendría que ser con algo mas que "un poco de dinero "- dijo el chico.

-Enserio NO ESTOY INTERESADA, entrenar y meditar nunca ha ido conmigo, sabes mi vida aquí en ciudad republica ha sido mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez fue en el polo sur, rodeada de guardias y restricciones, siempre entrenando; en cambio aquí en la ciudad tengo amigos, puedo salir sin que alguien diga algo, soy tan libre.

-Esta bien Korra, eso lo comprendo, nunca pedí que me quitaran a mis padres, pero aquí estoy, además es tu deber con el mundo, el mundo necesita al Avatar Korra.

Korra se agacho bruscamente, Mako podía sentir su tibia respiración en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, tal vez si soy el avatar, pero hay que ver la gran sombra que me cubre, el mundo aun tiene paz, no me necesitan, en realidad nadie depende de mí…

La chica estaba casi por sollozar, hablar sobre su deber con el mundo como avatar era algo muy doloroso y algo a lo que no recurría muy a menudo, le gustaba entrenar pero no lo admitía, casi siempre se presentaba como la tímida chica de la tribu agua del sur que había venido a Ciudad Republica buscando trabajo y que lo había encontrado como mesera de medio tiempo en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí fue donde conoció a su mejor amiga Asami Sato, hija del empresario Hiroshi Sato, pero que de vez en cuando frecuentaba dicho bar donde conoció a Korra y las dos se hicieron amigas, aunque su padre no aprobara mucho esta amistad. En los fines de semana Korra practicaba el dominio se sus otros elementos con algunos jugadores de pro-bending a los que accedió pagar las clases en cuando no digieran nada sobre ella. Casi tenia por dominada la tierra y el agua y estaba empezando a aprender fuego control y aunque ella lo sabia no quería admitirlo; alguna vez tenía que aprender aire control.

-Claro, que alguien te necesita Korra, el mundo te necesita, ellos confían en ti para que restaures la paz, las cosas en la ciudad no están llendo muy bien hay muchos criminales y el sistema político se hace corrupto, si vienes incluso no se podrías unirte a los hurones de fuego con Bolin y tal vez incluso yo pueda entrar…

-Espera, ¿Bolin es tu hermano?

Bolin… su maestro de tierra control y amigo era amigo de este…tonto. No lo podía creer.

-Si, creía que ya lo había mencionado.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, ven mañana.

Korra soltó las manos del chico y sin má lo dejo ir.

Esa pequeña charla había logrado ablandar y que no decir acelerado su corazón, y darle algo de sentido a su confusa y revuelta mente.

* * *

**_Bueno esto es lo que llamo un intento de hacer una historia xD _**

**_Reviews? espero que les guste :DD _**


End file.
